Ânsia
by Miss Bluebird
Summary: Série de Drabbles sobre personagens diversos.
1. Notas de esclarecimento

**ÂNSIA**  
_por Miss Bluebird_

* * *

Olá, olá, olá. Finalmente criei vergonha na minha cara (depois de tantos anos de fanfics) e comecei meu projeto de Drabbles, algo que eu tenho vontade de fazer há SÉCULOS (a preguiça, ops, a falta de inspiração não deixava). Então espero realmente que quem leia goste, porque eu realmente tenho um carinho muito grande por esse projeto que tô fazendo. :)

* * *

Quatro avisos:

**I**. Não são Drabbles fofinhas, românticas ou engraçadinhas. Coloquei M por motivos óbvios – só leia se quiser! Vai ter sexo, morte, dor, sangue, essas coisinhas básicas de sempre. Quem ler minhas outras fics vai perceber que essa é meio que a minha praia.

**II**. Cada Drabble terá 500 palavras – nenhuma a mais, nenhuma a menos. Sim, eu sei que o correto é 100, mas eu quis mudar essa regrinha, me deixe.

**III**. Muitas das Drabbles não terão casais ou temáticas muito definidas. Vai depender um pouco da interpretação do leitor.

**IV**. Não sei a frequência com que vou postar. Depende da minha inspiração! Mas não vou dar intervalos maiores que uma semana. (Prometo que vou tentar)

* * *

Bom... É só (acho).

Enjoy!

(E não se esqueça de me dizer o que achou, pretty pretty please.)


	2. Carmesim

**I. CARMESIM**

* * *

_Quis nunca te perder tanto que demais  
Via em tudo o céu, fiz de tudo o cais  
Dei-te pra ancorar doces deletérios_

Eu contemplava diariamente e em silêncio o exercício pleno da minha angústia. Éramos tão parecidos que doía – qual o preço a se pagar por um erro impagável?

Ela tinha sardas espalhadas por toda a extensão das omoplatas.  
_Como manchas de bronze numa estátua de marfim._

"Você é minha", sussurrei em seu ouvido, antes de jogá-la contra a parede com muita violência. Ela soltou um gemido fraco e estremeceu, agarrando meus braços para não cair. Minhas mãos subiram ágeis por suas coxas até alcançarem sua virilha, por baixo da saia, e eu arranquei sua calcinha como se fosse feita de papel. Ela gritou meu nome quando eu a penetrei com força.

Quando éramos pequenos, mamãe costumava chamá-la de Molly. Doce e pequenina Molly, com os pés e as mãos sujas de terra, os joelhos ralados e as bochechas coradas. Éramos eu e Molly, correndo pelos jardins atrás de gnomos – seus cabelos se espalhavam pelo vento e ela ria, girando os bracinhos no ar. – Venha, Ronald! – ela dizia, e me puxava pelas mãos. – Não me chame de Ronald!, e a perseguia como uma sombra. A sombra de sua sombra, até que ela cresceu e a pequena Molly se tornou Ginny, a namoradinha-de-Harry-Potter. E então ela foi possuída por Voldemort, e eu sabia que ela estava danificada. Quebrada, os cacos espalhados pelo chão. Eu _sabia_, porque eu me cortara em todos eles. Ginny crescia e eu a espiava às vezes enquanto ela dormia, um espectro mórbido escondido nas penumbras dos cantos do seu quarto. Ela respirava serena, os dois botões dos seios subindo e descendo num movimento rítmico, como a premissa de uma flor selvagem, enquanto eu tirava de dentro de mim aquela gosma de asco de nojo de medo de pecado, ali mesmo, no silêncio dos meus desesperos.

"Vou pedir a mão dela em casamento"  
"Nunca estive tão feliz"  
"Ron, o que acha dessa aliança?"  
"Ron, está me ouvindo?"  
"_Ronald?_"

Eu odiava vermelho, porque ela era toda pintada de vermelho – milhares de pedaços de matizes colados numa folha de papel – os cabelos e os lábios e as unhas e o _sangue_. Um demônio cheio de fúria e obstinação, meu maior pecado, minha destruição. Ela me destruía lentamente, arrancava minha pele e meus músculos e meus ossos. Bebi uma garrafa inteira de uísque enquanto ela se casava, dentro de um buraco negro que eu mesmo cavara para mim – não havia escapatória. No dia anterior tentei convencê-la a não rechaçar meu coração, mas entre estocadas furiosas ela gritava meu nome e me arranhava a pele com as unhas.

Apertei os braços para sentir arderem as feridas que ela havia me deixado na noite passada. Havia sangue em meu colchão, um último lembrete da nossa despedida tórrida, mas eu sabia, eu sabia – ela retalhara a minha alma.

Não havia escapatória: minha angústia era carmesim.


	3. Latino

**II. LATINO**

O calor era praticamente insuportável. Eu podia sentir na pele – literalmente – as consequências de um dia inteiro estirado no sol. _Ela_, no entanto, não parecia se incomodar muito, e para falar a verdade eu também não estava me incomodando com muita coisa... Quantas doses de tequila já havíamos bebido até agora, cinco, seis, sete?, dez?

Ela usava um vestido leve, cor de creme, em contraste com a pele muito bronzeada, e uma das alças estava caída. _Um anjo dourado em carne penitente_. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e me abriu um sorriso, com os olhos brilhando. Aproximei-me e, sem pedir permissão, ergui a alça do seu vestido. Sua pele queimava sobre o toque dos meus dedos, que percorreram toda a extensão do seu pescoço, passando pela linha do queixo até chegar aos lábios – _oh_, os lábios. Cheios e macios. Acariciei seus lábios com o polegar, e ela fechou os olhos por um momento.

Num repente, ela prendeu os cachos castanhos em um nó no topo da cabeça, com um movimento ágil, e eu não pude deixar de rir da ironia gigantesca que éramos nós dois, nesse exato momento, nesse exato local. Sangue nobre e sangue sujo. Sangue quente correndo dentro da carne em chamas. _Dance comigo_, ela disse, e eu não resisti, porque seus olhos eram feitos de fogo e eu _queria_ me queimar, e porque estávamos ambos completa e absolutamente bêbados demais para nosso próprio bem. Ela se levantou leve como uma pluma, e eu podia sentir a areia sob meus pés enquanto ela me puxava para o meio da multidão que dançava sob os reflexos pálidos da lua no mar.

_Latino caribo mondo bongo, the flower looks good in your hair._

Ela ergueu as mãos e agarrou a gola da minha camisa, e eu agarrei seus quadris com força. Nossos corpos se moviam de acordo com os compassos da música, e eu me entreguei ao torpor da pele dela contra a minha, dos olhos dela vidrados nos meus, do suor quente que nos tornava um. Estávamos alheios à multidão, alheios ao mundo, alheios à realidade – eu não sabia se ela efeito da tequila, do calor ou _dela_. Sentia um formigamento elétrico percorrendo meus músculos, e um arrepio violento no baixo ventre quando ela arranhou meu pescoço com as unhas, antes de me puxar para um beijo lento e molhado. Tive de me conter para não arrancar suas roupas e tê-la _inteira_ para mim, ali mesmo.

Ela interrompeu o beijo e me lançou um olhar muito, _muito_ significativo. Puxei-a para longe da multidão e tiramos as roupas, num desespero mútuo, em meio a beijos e gemidos. Fizemos amor na areia. Ela gemia meu nome, e seus olhos consumavam meu desejo de tal forma que eu sabia – eu _sabia_ que não seria capaz de esquecê-la. _Nunca mais_. Gozamos juntos, adormecemos juntos.

No dia seguinte, porém, acordei sozinho, com os reflexos do sol batendo na minha cara, sem saber se tudo aquilo fora um sonho.


	4. Le gris et le noir

**III. LE GRIS ET LE NOIR**

Seus olhos eram tão negros quanto sua alma.

... e ela se entregou à própria escuridão, era mais fácil do que tentar _domá-la_.

_Eu matei Sirius Black!  
Eu matei Sirius Black!  
Eu matei Sirius Black!_

Três vezes. Como um mantra maldito. _Vocês têm fantasmas? Eu tenho demônios._

Azkaban era um lugar muito frio. Bellatrix sempre gostara do frio, gostava dos pelos arrepiados no braço, dos lábios roxos, da sensação de insensibilidade. Mas às vezes o frio entrava dentro da sua pele, dentro da sua carne, dentro da sua alma. E ela se entregava ao frio, era mais fácil do que tentar domá-lo. E o frio trazia memórias secas. Memórias de tempos mais ternos, mas ela não sentia remorso, porque não sabia como, e porque Blacks não se arrependem de nada.

As memórias de Sirius eram frescas dentro do seu cérebro. Gravadas em névoa. Como se o tempo não tivesse passado. Como se ele não estivesse morto.

Embolaram-se num emaranhado de capas, socos e neve. Sirius dominou a prima com facilidade, muito embora fosse oito anos mais novo – era um menino robusto e forte, contra a magreza quase cadavérica de Bellatrix, que agora se debatia debaixo do corpo do primo. Ele exibia um sorriso de vitória, um filete de sangue escorrendo de seus lábios, enquanto a prendia pelos pulsos. "SOLTE-ME, VERME", ela gritava, mas ele ria enquanto sentia ela se debatendo. "Peça desculpas, Bella", sussurrou, doce e ameaçador, depois que as risadas evaporaram. Sobraram os olhos dela o encarando com frieza, e seus olhos eram um abismo do qual ele perigosamente se aproximava cada vez mais.

"Vá se foder."

Se ele apertasse com força, pensou Sirius, poderia _quebrá-la_.

Mas ela já estava quebrada, concluiu, olhando dentro dos olhos da prima. E Walburga se aproximava, com a varinha na mão e o rosto pálido de raiva, gritando qualquer coisa sobre a honra da família.

Bellatrix conhecia a extensão da covardia de Sirius – ele não merecia ser um Black. Entregou-se ao ódio, era mais fácil do que tentar domá-lo.

"O _quê_? Você vai _embora_?"  
"Essa escola idiota não ensina o que quero aprender."  
"Bella, não faça isso. Você não precisa fazer isso. _Não faça isso_."  
"Não, não preciso fazer isso."  
"Então por quê...?"  
"Porque eu _quero_, Sirius."

_Eu matei Sirius Black_.

Quando foi embora, não olhou para trás. Concentrou-se no ruído rítmico do salto na madeira seca quando andava. Sirius chamou seu nome três vezes. _Como um mantra maldito_. Mas ela não respondeu, não se virou, não mudou de ideia, não voltou atrás. Entregou-se à maldade latente que corria dentro das suas veias junto com seu sangue, mas Sirius ainda estava ali. Em algum recanto esquecido, _ali_. Ele a tornava fraca. E Bellatrix não suportava fraquezas – ele precisava morrer.

Ela o faria, sem hesitar.  
Por que era Bellatrix Black.  
Blacks não hesitam.

_Eu matei Sirius Black_.

Ela se entregou à dor, era mais fácil do que tentar domá-la.


End file.
